<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>斯科皮进入霍格沃茨以后给阿斯托利亚写的第一封信 by kutnahorabones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975268">斯科皮进入霍格沃茨以后给阿斯托利亚写的第一封信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones'>kutnahorabones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>斯科皮进入霍格沃茨以后给阿斯托利亚写的第一封信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亲爱的妈妈：</p><p>你还好吗？我已经顺利抵达了霍格沃茨。火车上我真的遇到了推小车卖东西的人，她看起来有点古怪，不过小推车上的东西还真是不少呢！我用你们给我的钱买了一些巧克力蛙，它们到处乱蹦，不过还好我最后把它们都抓回来了。</p><p>出发前你说在火车上也许会遇到有意思的人，或许会成为今后的好朋友——如果没有，也没关系。你说得太对了，我在火车上交了一个朋友，也许你知道他——阿不思，波特家的孩子。很奇怪欸，虽然是波特家的孩子，却被分院帽分到了斯莱特林。这在他们家绝对算得上是个意外中的意外了。他说他家人都会很生气，但他不在乎。我看他似乎还有一点点能把他家人气到的兴奋。而我就不一样了，想都不用想，我就是斯莱特林。我好像从来没有想过自己会去别的什么学院。</p><p>我跟阿不思总是在一起。我一开始还担心波特家的孩子会不会去格兰芬多，这样我就不能总是和他在一起了。分院之后这点担心也没了。</p><p>高年级生们虽然有的人有点骄傲，不过只要是斯莱特林的，都会很帮助我们。就像你说的，学习会很忙，比在家跟着你们学习时要忙得多。老师也不会像你一样完全按照我的节奏来，不过我明白我只是这里的众多学生之一，老师总会要考虑更多人。我也没什么好抱怨的。</p><p>我每天要上很多课。你看一下我的课表，是不是跟你上学时一模一样？稍微有一点点不一样，我对比过了。我们要学爸爸非常反对的麻瓜社会与文化课。我现在觉得爸爸也许是对的，因为教授似乎也不是非常了解这门课的内容。</p><p>总之，有的课有点无聊，有的课很吸引我可是课时又太短了。有的课作业毫无必要得多，用要写几尺长的作业，但也有的课的书目我好喜欢。不过这就是霍格沃茨。每个人都得经历这个，对吧？</p><p>各种各样的社交活动也很多，不同的人组织不同的欢迎晚会，他们总是要拉上我。有的活动我不想去，可你说过交朋友很重要，我就去看看。活动总是吵吵嚷嚷的，总有来拉我聊天。我想可能有爸爸的缘故。</p><p>生活里总有很多人和很多事情来来去去，起床到睡下不是听课就是看书或者说话，所以，抱歉，妈妈，我到现在才给你写信。</p><p>可是，妈妈，尽管如此忙碌，我还是觉得孤独。我不知道这是为什么。我有朋友，有很忙碌的生活，可我还是觉得孤独。当太阳下山的时候，我会想要回家。我知道不应该这样，可是总有很多类似的时刻，我有一些无法说出的话，不知道该对谁说，连阿不思都不行——其实可能我自己也不知道究竟想说什么。有时候我会突然觉得好像自己在一个巨大的气泡里，我能看到他们，听到他们，但我们不在一个空间里。</p><p>妈妈，这就是孤独，对吗？</p><p>妈妈，人只是在霍格沃茨时会这么孤独，还是一辈子都会这么孤独？</p><p>我是否应该准备好一辈子跟这个孤独在一起？我记得爸爸说过这是不可避免的，你说他不应该跟我说这个，可是我现在想，也许他是对的。</p><p>妈妈。我想你。（还有爸爸。）我想我们三个人在一起的日子。（这件事你可以告诉爸爸。）你总说我们不会回到过去，我应该拥抱长大的新生活。妈妈，我拥抱了，我张开双臂拥抱它，好用力，我感觉到到了，未来温暖又柔软，还有一点神秘。它一定会很好的，我不会想要回到过去。为什么即便这样美好的东西，也一定还要和孤独伴随在一起？</p><p> </p><p>祝你们过得好！<br/>
想你的 斯科皮</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>